


30 Days Challenge on Sexual Hallucination

by DT_K, Lippenbekenntnis (Frenchcroatiansquid)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_K/pseuds/DT_K, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchcroatiansquid/pseuds/Lippenbekenntnis
Summary: Russia bottoms alwaysThanks for @Lippenbekenntnis 's translation! The translated version will be published one chapter per week.





	1. Water-related Sex

Day 1: Water-related Sex  
Cp: 仏露

凌晨一点三十五，伊万·布拉金斯基醒了。倒不是因为别的，而是浴室里传来的淋浴声让他想上厕所了。  
在十月末的凌晨爬起床上厕所可真是件难事。伊万掀开被子打着哆嗦三步并作两步跑到浴室，门都不敲便掀开马桶盖方便起来。  
“我吵醒你了？”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦注意到伊万·布拉金斯基的闯入。他捋了把湿漉漉的头发，透过磨砂玻璃扬声问。  
“没有。”伊万穿好裤子，冲水，走到水池边洗了个手。  
“那就行。”弗朗西斯对着淋浴间里的镜子照了一下——  
“哎哎哎哎烫——！别用水！”  
伊万听着弗朗西斯的哀嚎声，露出一个狡黠的笑容来。  
这时伊万已经清醒很多了，他用毛巾擦干手——当然，是弗朗西斯的毛巾——再挪到淋浴间外面，偷偷的往里面瞅：氤氲水汽自缝隙处柔柔的拍在他脸上，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的身影在磨砂玻璃上映出一个轮廓。伊万清楚他们彼此都看不清对方，但还是鬼使神差的凑了过去，抿起唇在磨砂玻璃上亲了一下。  
一声轻笑从哗啦啦的水声中脱颖而出。伊万抬眼，看到弗朗西斯在玻璃那端靠过来，也亲了他一下。  
“别浪费水了，出来吧。”伊万低声督促着——他早就想找个机会和弗朗西斯好好做一次了，这一周以来弗朗西斯总是在加班，不是在伊万睡着后回来就是在伊万醒之前离开。两人碰面的次数寥寥无几，连晚饭都没有一起吃上几回过，更别提做爱了。  
“不。”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦答，他清楚伊万心里打着什么主意，也同样渴望伊万的身体。“你要不要进来再洗个澡？”  
“唔……好呀。”  
伊万欣喜的应了，甩开睡衣内裤打开淋浴间的门，一进去就被弗朗西斯抱了个满怀。  
在洗手间光着脚站了这么久，伊万的身体显然有些发凉，然而弗朗西斯的身上却是热的。他张开湿漉漉的胳膊搂住伊万的腰，那热度霎时就让伊万觉得舒服了。两人在稍显狭窄的淋浴间里接了个吻，赤裸裸的拥在一起站在花洒下。伊万干燥的唇被弗朗西斯舔得又湿又软，他模模糊糊的睁开眼睛，在连续不断的水帘中看到弗朗西斯接吻时的表情，专注又颇显得紧张，每当有水柱划过弗朗西斯的脸颊时他还会皱一下眉头，这孩子气的动作逗得伊万笑出声来。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦与他稍稍拉开一段距离，疑惑了一会儿，旋即又抛开念头亲了上去。  
浴室里的雾气越来越浓。弗朗西斯的手从伊万后腰绕到他的小腹，又往上摸到他的乳头，只觉得两人贴在一起的部分滑而黏腻，像两条正在交配的蛇一样拧在一起。“嗯……”他听到伊万轻哼一声，察觉到伊万的手偷偷往下腹处探了过去，抓住他半勃起的阴茎撸动几下。  
该死，明天还要早起。弗朗西斯在心里啐了一句，半是愧疚半是欲求不满的离开伊万的唇，在他脖颈上咬了一口。“对不起……今晚能先用手指吗？”  
伊万瞪了弗朗西斯好一会儿，还是妥协了。  
两人将水温调高了些以防着凉。弗朗西斯对着伊万跪下去，途中还不忘在他胸口和小腹上啃啃吮吮亲亲舔舔，等真跪下去时伊万的腰都快被弗朗西斯折腾软了。他没好气的扶着自己的阴茎往弗朗西斯的唇上蹭，弗朗西斯便张开嘴含住那根玩意儿，动起舌头吞吐讨好它——早在交往之初他们就常常为彼此口交，此时做起来更是轻车熟路。倒不是因为别的，只是因为当时年轻气盛又初涉爱河，稍稍撩拨几下便欲火燎原，弄到不得不在外面找地方解决的地步。弗朗西斯按耐住作呕感将伊万完全勃起的阴茎吞得更深些，双手则从伊万腿间探到他身后，一手捏了两把他右侧臀肉一手划过他被水冲刷得湿淋淋的股沟，中指抵着括约肌左右揉上几下就挤了进去，向内摸索伊万的敏感带。“啊……”前后同时被刺激到的快感让伊万头皮发麻。他按住弗朗西斯的肩膀动着腰胯往他嘴里操，尽管心中仍然对指交颇有微词，但也顾不上那么多了。热水划下背脊流过括约肌时的触感让伊万双腿发颤，弗朗西斯的手指更是一次又一次的将那明显高于肠道温度的水带进他体内去，这热度在他小腹里烫出了一团火，几乎要让伊万失去对下半身掌控了。“嗯……弗朗……”伊万仰起头急促的喘息着，身体不受控制地往弗朗西斯那边靠。“好棒……那里、再用力……嗯啊——”  
伊万·布拉金斯基射了。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦将嘴中的精液咽下去，抽出手指在伊万仍处于痉挛状态的臀肉上拍了一下，站起身吻了吻他的脸颊。“你射了好多。”他说。  
“什么？”伊万还处于前列腺高潮后的恍惚状态中。他盯着弗朗西斯看了一会儿，突然反应过来，当即拉着他的胳膊在肩膀上重重啃了一口。“还不是你的错！你……”  
“好、好，是哥哥我的错。”弗朗西斯无奈的打断伊万的话。他的喉咙被伊万的粗暴行为弄得很不舒服，阴茎更是硬得发痛，直直的戳在伊万·布拉金斯基的大腿上。“我已经忍了很久了……乖，快帮我弄一下。”  
伊万白了弗朗西斯一眼，跪下去，撑着弗朗西斯的腿帮他口交。他贴上去，故意用牙齿咬住弗朗西斯下腹处的毛发往外扯了几下，又伸出舌头去勾那蓄满了精子的沉甸甸的阴囊，将它们挨个儿裹在嘴里吸得咂砸作响，最后才摆出一副不情不愿的模样去含那已经渗出前液的龟头。  
“嘶！”弗朗西斯被伊万含得倒吸一口冷气——伊万这个家伙，居然在嘴里含了一口热水。“天哪，你……”他好气又好笑的低下头去，还没等得及开口说些什么就被伊万又一记技术纯熟的深喉夺去了理智。那狭小湿润的地方紧紧吸着他的屌，热度高到弗朗西斯几乎要融化在伊万的口腔里，其快感更是比真枪实干要有过之而无不及。“操。”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦哑着嗓子骂了一句，干脆捧着伊万·布拉金斯基的脑袋直接往里操，操得伊万被嘴里的水呛到、不停拍打弗朗西斯的膝盖也没有停下——开什么玩笑？弗朗西斯低头瞥了一眼为他口交的伊万·布拉金斯基——这家伙水进了鼻腔呛得难受，眼圈儿也憋得通红，可他的喉咙却服服帖帖地吸着他的龟头，他的舌头动个不停，掖在阴茎下粗略的扫过柱身，牙齿也藏得好好的，丝毫没有磕痛自己。  
“真是太久没做了……”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦低声嘟囔一句，愤懑地狠狠在伊万嘴里折腾几下，也射了出来。  
“咳咳咳——”伊万·布拉金斯基在弗朗西斯抽出阴茎后立即大声咳嗽起来。长时间缺氧让他头晕眼花，他勉强对着花洒抹掉脸上的眼泪和溅在下巴上的精液，跑出淋浴间，对着马桶干呕了一阵。“咳咳……弗朗西斯你丫……呕——”他一边咳嗽一边骂，却也没力气对弗朗西斯动上拳脚，反倒被弗朗西斯给拽了回去，亲了个七荤八素。  
两人在淋浴间里又黏了一会儿，重新洗了个澡。  
“行了，洗好了。”弗朗西斯拿着淋浴喷头给伊万冲头发上的泡沫，帮他把头发撇开，捋到头顶上去。“出去擦擦吧。”  
“嗯。”伊万点点头，拉开门走出去拿毛巾擦身，捡起先前扔在水池旁的睡衣裤重新穿上。  
这番折腾后两人都多少开始困了。弗朗西斯打了个哈欠，拖着直嚷嚷着要睡的伊万一起刷了个牙，这才推搡着躺回床上去。  
黑暗的房间里倏地没了声响。弗朗西斯躺在枕头上迷糊了一小会儿，转过头，发现伊万已经睡熟了。他对着他侧躺着，肩膀平稳的一起一伏，还轻轻打着小呼噜。  
这家伙……  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦微笑起来，悄悄凑过去在伊万·布拉金斯基的脸上亲了一下，瞌眼睡了。

Day 1: Water-related Sex  
Cp: France/Russia

Ivan Braginsky awakes at 1:35 a.m. for no better reason than the fact that the sound of running water coming from the shower is making him have to pee.

Getting out of bed so early on a late October morning is no easy task. Ivan lifts the blanket, shivering as he runs to the bathroom. Without bothering to knock, he opens the door, lifts the toilet seat and starts relieving himself.

Francis Bonnefoy has noticed Ivan coming in. “Did I wake you up?” He shouts through the frosted glass door of the shower, stroking his soaking-wet hair.   
“No.” Ivan pulls up his pants, flushes, takes a step towards the sink and starts washing his hands.

“Ow-ow-ow-ouch! It's too hot! Don't use the water!”

Ivan can't help but smile at Francis wailing. By now, he is fully awake. He wipes his hands on a towel –Francis's towel, of course – before sneaking towards the shower cabin to take a peek inside. Dense water vapor hits his face through the crack of the door. He can only see the contours of Francis Bonnefoy's body behind the milky glass, and although he knows that neither can see the other clearly, Ivan leans over and places a kiss on the glass. Through the sound of running water he can hear a soft chuckle. Ivan looks up and sees Francis kissing him back through the door.

“Stop wasting water - just come out,” he urges in a soft voice. He's been looking forward to making love to him. Francis has been doing overtime for the past few weeks, always coming home after Ivan is already in bed or leaving before he gets up. They haven't had a single dinner together, much less had the chance to have sex.

“No.” Francis knows exactly what's on Ivan's mind, and he wants him just as badly. “How about you come in and take a shower with me?”

“Mmmhh... sounds good.” Ivan takes off his pajamas and underwear and opens the door to the shower. As soon as he steps inside, he finds himself in Francis's embrace.

After standing barefoot on the bathroom floor for so long, he feels a bit cold, but Francis' body is warm. His damp arms wrap around Ivan's waist, and the heat instantly makes him feel good. The two kiss in the narrow cabin, standing in a naked embrace under the shower. Francis is licking Ivan's dry lips until they are wet and soft. Ivan slowly opens his eyes, gazing at Francis's face under the running water: he looks focused - and a bit nervous. Each time the stream of water hits his cheek, he furrows his brows. His child-like expression is making Ivan laugh. Francis Bonnefoy pulls away from him, puzzled for a moment, before resuming the kiss.

The steam in the shower cabin is getting thicker. Francis's hand moves from Ivan's back to his lower belly and up again towards his nipples. Their entangled bodies feel slippery like two mating snakes.

“Mmmhh...” Francis hears Ivan hum, sensing his hand wandering lower and grabbing a hold of his semi-erect penis and rubbing it a few times.

Damn, I have to get up early tomorrow, Francis thinks to himself, feeling half guilty half dissatisfied as his lips leave Ivan's mouth and nibble on his neck. “I'm sorry, can I use my fingers tonight?”

Ivan glares at Francis for a long time before finally giving in.

They turn up the temperature of the water. Francis kneels down in front of Ivan, sucking and kissing his chest and belly as he lowers himself so that by the time he is on his knees, Ivan's hips already feel weak from the torment. Still unhappy, Ivan pushes his cock into Francis's mouth, who opens up widely to swallow his toy, moving his tongue around to accommodate him. At the beginning of their relationship, they often used their mouths to pleasure each other. They've done it more times than they can count. It used to be their go-to solution back in the day when they were young, when a little tease would easily turn into a big fire and they quickly had to find a place to make love.

Francis fights back his gagging reflex and takes Ivan in deeper while his hands slip in between his legs to explore Ivan's backside, one hand pinching his right buttock while the other finds his cleft. He rubs his middle finger against the sphincter a few times before pushing in to explore the sensitive band from the inside.

“Ahhh....” Being stimulated in the front and the back at the same time makes Ivan's scalp go numb with pleasure. He grabs Francis's shoulders and thrusts back and forth into his mouth. Although he is still a bit upset about being fingered, he can't say he still minds all that much. The feeling of hot water running down his spine and flowing past his hole is making his legs tremble. The temperature of the water is noticeably warmer than his anal tract, and Francis's finger keeps pushing more of the piping hot water in. The heat in his lower belly ignites a fire inside of him, making him almost lose control of his lower body. “Mmh... Franci....” Ivan raises his head, breathing rapidly, his body leaning against Francis. “This is... wonderful... there... harder... ah- ahh!”

Ivan Braginsky cums.

Francis Bonnefoy swallows, then pulls out his finger and pats Ivan's still twitching buttocks. “That was a pretty big squirt.” He gets up and places a kiss on his cheek.

“What?” Ivan is still feeling dizzy after his climax, staring at Francis for a moment before snapping back to reality, pulling his arm closer and biting his shoulder. “It's not my fault! You...”

“Alright, alright, it's my fault,” Francis interrupts him impatiently. His throat feels uncomfortable from Ivan's large explosion, and his cock is so hard it hurts even more, poking directly against Ivan's thigh. “I've been controlling myself for so long.... be so good and help me out.”

Ivan glances at Francis and kneels down, holding on to his leg, deliberately biting down on the hair in his groin and pulling on it a few times with his teeth. Then he sticks out his tongue to probe Francis's heavy, sperm-filled balls, taking them into his mouth and sucking on them before reluctantly taking in his glans leaking with pre-cum.

Francis hisses in pain – Ivan actually has a mouthful of hot water in his mouth! “My God... you...” He looks down, but before he can say anything else, Ivan's skilled throat wipes his mind blank of all rational thought. The narrow, wet place encases his cock – it's so hot Francis almost melts in Ivan's mouth. The feeling of pleasure is incomparable. “Fuck.” Francis curses in a hoarse voice, holding Ivan's head as he starts thrusting. He doen't even stop when Ivan starts choking and beating his hands against Francis's knee.

Francis looks down – Ivan is choking so hard water is coming out his nose and his eyes have turned red. But despite all this, his throat obediently keeps sucking, his tongue moving continuously, sweeping over the underside of Francis's shaft.

“It really has been too long...” Francis murmurs, fiercely thrusting into Ivan's mouth a few more times before cumming.

As soon as Francis pulls out, Ivan starts coughing violently. Being deprived of oxygen for so long has made him dizzy. He manages to wipe away the tears coming out his eyes and the cum running down his chin before jumping out of the shower and retching into the toilet. “Francis... you... argh...” He scolds while coughing. But he has no strength left to resist as Francis drags him back inside and kisses him passionately.

Both of them stay in the shower a little longer and clean themselves up.

“Alright, you're all clean.” Francis takes the shower head to rinse the foam from Ivan's hair. “Go dry yourself off.”

Ivan nods and steps out of the shower, patting himself dry with his towel and putting on the pajama pants he left by the wash basin earlier.

After all this exertion, both of them are feeling sleepy. Francis yawns. Ivan wants to go straight to bed, so he has to force him to brush his teeth with him before they both head back to bed.

It's quiet in the dark room. Francis lies on his pillow, dazed for a moment, turning his head to find Ivan has already fallen asleep. He looks at him lying on his side, his shoulder steadily falling up and down, snoring softly. 

Oh, this guy...

Francis Bonnefoy smiles, quietly leaning over to place a kiss on Ivan Braginsky's face before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	2. Fire-related Sex

Day 2: Fire-related Sex  
Cp: 米露

“呜——”  
下午两点十五分，一阵尖啸声倏地穿过走廊，惊醒公寓里不少正在午睡的可怜人。  
“卧槽！怎么回事？”  
“火焰报警器响了！”  
“哪里的火焰报警器！”  
“不知道！”  
走廊里骂街声此起彼伏，却都被这震耳欲聋的警铃盖过去了，嗡嗡响成一片。  
然而419号房间里却是另一幅场景——狭小的卧室里乱糟糟的，黑色塑料筐里的衣物散发出属于男性的汗味，与浅蓝色塑料筐里散发出的肥皂香味混在一起，闻起来简直一团乱麻。窗户没有开，百叶帘也紧闭着，几道白色的光连成线映射在天花板上，像香草冰淇淋一般彼此融化在一起。  
很难想象在这个时间还有人在做爱，然而对于伊万·布拉金斯基和阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯而言似乎所有时间都是既定且优渥的。他们赤裸着身体在这栋公寓里撒野，从厨房客厅到厕所衣帽间没有一处不留下过作乱的痕迹，正如此时伊万·布拉金斯基趴在床上，呼吸急促却满脸怒容，愤懑地转过头来盯着阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯；而对方则伏在他身上羞赧的与伊万对视，嘴角挂着一抹不上不下的尴尬笑容，不知道该如何是好。  
“……你这就射了？”伊万瞪了阿尔弗雷德好一会儿，憋出一句话来。“才做多久，你就已经射了？”  
“我、这……”阿尔弗雷德支吾着试图辩解。“我被这个警报吓到了……”  
“我没被吓到吗？”伊万推开阿尔弗雷德翻过身来，尖锐的警报声震得两人头都痛了，故而此时他们对彼此都没有什么好脾气，更何况还发生了这种“意外”。伊万撑着床坐起身来，括约肌在阿尔弗雷德的阴茎抽离后尚无法收缩到做爱之前的状态，渐渐的阿尔弗雷德射在里面的精液就都流了出来，淌到床单上。“你看看我，我射了吗？”他握着自己的阴茎冲阿尔弗雷德吼道，豪放的措辞和动作倒让阿尔弗雷德没由来的觉得害羞了。  
“急什么，再做一次不就行了。”阿尔弗雷德嫌恶地朝大门的方向瞥了一眼，从床头柜上抽出几张纸巾匆忙擦着自己刚射过还半硬着的阴茎——他想让伊万帮他口交到重新勃起。然而伊万却偏偏不顺着阿尔弗雷德的意思做。他使了点劲把阿尔弗雷德推倒在床上，坏笑着掰开他的大腿。“正好，我还没操过你呢。要不要今天来试试？”  
“FUCK！”阿尔弗雷德被伊万这句话吓得一激灵，立刻抬腿踢开伊万的胳膊反身将他按了回去，在他大腿内侧狠狠捏了一把。“你他妈一天到晚的都想什么玩意儿。”他叱道，皱着眉头握住伊万的阴茎帮他手淫，好让他的怒气被高涨的欲望洪流冲开。“嗯……”伊万对此自然十分受用。他已经感受到阿尔弗雷德重新勃起的阴茎正抵在他左侧的臀瓣上——或许是被刚刚那句话吓得吧，真有趣——便顺从地将双腿蜷成M状用手抱着，等阿尔弗雷德拿过润滑剂挤在阴茎上涂开，再按着他的大腿插进去。  
“呼……”  
“嗯啊……”  
警报声仍响个没完，甚至还有越演越烈的趋势，然而走廊上的争执声却悄然退去。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯跪在床上，用手臂勾着伊万·布拉金斯基的膝弯往里面顶了几次，抬起头来盯着灰白色的百叶窗看了一会儿，心里想的却是入住公寓时房东给予的那段警告：火焰报警器响起时，无论你们在做什么，为了人身安全，一定要去楼下停车场集合。  
如果他俩刚刚真的傻到夺门而出的话，那该是一幅多么滑稽的场景哦。  
阿尔弗雷德冷不丁的笑了起来，低头去看被他操得只会嗯啊乱叫的伊万——他颤栗着，沉浸在前列腺和膀胱被撞击的快感中无法自拔，小穴也紧紧的咬着阿尔弗雷德的阴茎，在每一次插入拔出时都做出一副欲迎还拒的挽留姿态。“阿尔弗……阿尔弗……”伊万的唇颤抖着，他向阿尔弗雷德伸出手，得到的是阿尔弗雷德的一个拥抱、一个吻和另一次让他呼吸发窒的深入。“嗯唔呜——”他揽住阿尔弗雷德的脖子，胡乱抚摸他的脊背，在被操得几乎要失去理智时重重的抠下一道印子来。  
警报声太响了，伊万·布拉金斯基想，在这持续不断的轰鸣声中他眼里的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯仿佛变成了一幅老默片。他睁开眼睛，看到阿尔弗雷德黑色的身体轮廓映在天花板米白色的底布上前前后后，每一次都有重影，每一次都有让他想要放声尖叫的冲动。于是伊万这么做了——他开始耳鸣，他感到了热，他嗅到什么东西被烧焦了的味道——门、墙、沙发、地毯，包着昨晚没吃完的烤排骨的锡纸，玻璃杯里剩余的酒，还有床单，还有阿尔弗雷德·F ·琼斯。伊万·布拉金斯基在一大片炽烈的火焰中看到了阿尔弗雷德碳化的骸骨。他的头发全都没了，脸也被烧化了，唯独剩下一只蓝色的眼球还勉强嵌在眼眶里，滴溜溜的打量着他。  
‘我们要被烧死了。’伊万·布拉金斯基漫无边际的想，越发用力搂紧阿尔弗雷德的身体，仰起脸来欢愉地皱着眉头。‘这样挺好，挺不错的。’  
“呜————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————”  
最终，警报声停了。阿尔弗雷德喘着气直起身来，将又一次射过的阴茎抽出伊万的小穴。“终于停了。”他嘟囔着，抬手拍了拍仍嗡嗡作响的耳朵。而伊万还沉浸在高潮的余韵之中，他摊在床上难耐的呻吟几声，耳内的蜂鸣声搅得他头痛。  
“够了？”阿尔弗雷德瞥了伊万一眼，用纸巾擦掉他小腹上的精液，又去擦从他臀缝里渗出来的另一些东西。  
伊万·布拉金斯基没有说话，点点头，由着阿尔弗雷德拽着他的脚踝将腿掰开。  
他是不是还在对先前早泄那件事耿耿于怀呢。  
伊万如是想，忍不住噗嗤一声笑了出来，抬腿在阿尔弗雷德的肩膀上蹬了一下。


	3. Day 3: Piety-related Sex

Day 3: Piety-related Sex  
Cp: 米露

“……那时彼得近前来，对耶稣说，主啊，我弟兄得罪我，我当饶恕他几呢次？到七次可以吗？  
耶稣说，我对你说，不是到七次，而是到七十七次。”  
当牧师讲述到这句福音时，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯正腾出右手来往伊万·布拉金斯基胯下探去，摸索着解开他的裤链。他今天穿的太少了，伊万·布拉金斯基想，在阿尔弗雷德冰凉的手指隔着内裤触到他因为期待而半勃起的阴茎时重重打了个哆嗦。  
伊万看了一眼阿尔弗雷德，对方正直直盯着讲台上的牧师，时不时和众人一起点头附和。  
这个教堂并不正规，不过是生活在这个区域里的基督教徒们凑钱租下的一个房间而已，但也摆下了七排靠背长凳，只不过长凳之间的距离狭窄了很多。也正因为这样，阿尔弗雷德才敢仗着他俩坐在最后一排帮伊万做手活。他故意与伊万并肩坐在一块儿，自信小臂上下挪动的动作不会被最前端的老牧师看见，便逐渐将拳头收紧，施一些力气让伊万因为勃起而湿乎乎的龟头顶进掌心，再用拇指蹭开包皮，直接摩擦敏感的马眼，如此往复。  
伊万按耐住一波又一波的快感，抽出搁在前排靠背上的《圣经》摊开，将自己的头深深地埋下去。教堂里不算安静，左边的扬声器总有杂音，嗡嗡的震个不停；几个带着婴儿的女人大概是初为人母，总也哄不好在她怀里哼哼唧唧的小孩；最要命的是不断有人回过头向他们投来窥视的目光，的确，两个生面孔在礼拜中途跑进来还坐在最后一排已经够怪的了，更别提他俩都是男人，还坐的这么近，生怕别人看不出什么似的。  
“……主啊，宽容我，将来我都要还清。那仆人的主人，就动了慈心，把他释放了，并免了他的债。  
那仆人出来，遇见他的一个同伴，欠他十两银子，便揪着他，掐住他的喉咙，说，你把所欠的还我。”  
“嗯……别摸那里了……”  
伊万勉强从唇中憋出一句话来。他低着头，看似认真的读着《圣经》，实际上却快要连呻吟声都压抑不住了。视野里他大张着双腿，任由阿尔弗雷德的手在他胯下作乱，揉过阴囊后又去戳他鼓起的会阴，甚至故意伸到里面去碰紧闭着的括约肌，但就是不直截了当的帮他弄。他怔怔的注视着自己涨成深红色的阴茎，看到阿尔弗雷德手背上突出的静脉，像一只硕大的蜘蛛趴在他下腹上动个不停。而他的龟头则直直的冲着他的脸，与他怒目而视，被前列腺液糊出一片水光。  
“……他的同伴就俯伏央求他，说，宽容我吧，将来我必还清。  
他不肯，竟去把他下在监里，等他还了所欠的债。”  
“哪里？”阿尔弗雷德轻轻挪了挪唇，撩开伊万的衣摆去摸他。他的手指已经被伊万身体的温度熏暖了，指节处却还是凉的。他蜷起手指轻轻叩了两下伊万的小腹，那儿因为勃起的阴茎而缩得紧紧的，蓄势待发。  
“前面。”伊万将书翻到下一页，也不顾是否跟上了众人的节奏。书页越过脊线时发出喀拉一声脆响。“快点……我要射了。”  
“……然而有许多在前的将要在后，许多在后的将要在前……”  
阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯的动作快了起来。  
“……有两个瞎子坐在路旁，听说是耶稣经过，就喊着说，主啊，大卫的子孙，可怜我们吧。  
众人责备他们，不许他们做声。他们却越发喊着说，主啊，大卫的子孙，可怜我们吧。  
耶稣就站住，叫他们来，说要我为你们做什么。  
他们说，主啊，要我们的眼睛能看见。  
耶稣就动了慈心，把他们的眼睛一模，他们立刻能看见，就跟从了耶稣。”  
伊万·布拉金斯基的呼吸乱得不行。该怎么办啊，他想，又和其他人一起翻过一页纸，用力的抠着书角试图抵消过于强烈的快感。他的阴茎被阿尔弗雷德快而粗暴的动作弄得左摇右晃，前精在阿尔弗雷德撸过龟头时弄湿了他的掌心，搞得每当他从龟头撸到根部时都发出水声来，让伊万心惊肉跳。他换了个姿势用手撑着脸，只觉得触手所及之处所有的皮肤都是热的，连耳尖都不例外。  
“你还真是持久啊。”阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼即将结束讲演的牧师，压低声音在伊万耳边啐了一句。然而伊万却没空分析他这句话究竟是夸赞还是调侃，他沉重的喘息着，竭力压低喉咙与胸腔中发出的嘶嘶声，最终张着腿射了出来。米白色的精液有些射在了阿尔弗雷德的手指上，更多的则是射在了地上和前排长椅的靠背上。  
阿尔弗雷德收回手，不动声色的将手指上的精液揩在长椅底部，伊万则迅速的将还硬着的阴茎塞回裤裆拉好裤链，再一脚踩上被射在底下的那摊玩意儿左右涂开。精液在瓷砖地的缝隙间晕开深色的痕迹，但他确信它不出一会儿就能蒸发殆尽。  
至于射在椅背上的精液，阿尔弗雷德与伊万对视一眼，用一张进教堂时被硬塞进口袋里的传单擦掉了它。  
这时牧师宣布讲解结束，按照流程，信徒们该依序上前领取圣餐。阿尔弗雷德不信教，伊万接受过东正教受洗，索性没有去排队，推开教堂的门走了出去。  
“这下爽了吧？”两人绕过十字路口，在一个垃圾桶前停住脚步。阿尔弗雷德掏出那张包着伊万精液的宣传单，把它扔到垃圾桶里去。  
伊万·布拉金斯基没有回答他的话，只是四下打量了一圈，见没有人经过就凑到阿尔弗雷德面前去捏了一下他的裆。“你准备怎么解决这个？”他笑着问，在阿尔弗雷德的脸颊上亲了一口。  
“还能怎么解决，你能现在就跪下来给我口交吗？”阿尔弗雷德没好气的白了伊万一眼，推开他。“赶紧找个地方吧。”  
“行。”伊万应了一声，被阿尔弗雷德拽着手腕带走了。


	4. Day 4: Sex in Narrow Place

Day 4: Sex in Narrow Place  
Cp: 仏露

2017年11月1日，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦看到伊万·布拉金斯基的第一眼，就觉得自己今晚一定会栽到这家伙身上去。  
这种感觉来源于他的直觉，来源于他们之间千丝万缕的联系，来源于伊万·布拉金斯基某一刻瞥过他身体的眼神，以及他今日所做的一切的一切——就像现在，伊万只是抬起腿来将它们翘在桌子上，弗朗西斯便挪不开视线了：少年的腿直且修长，肌肉线条饱满而优美，具有一切他所喜爱的特质，更别提那已经被脱毛处理过的部分了。谁都知道这代表着什么。  
或许需要一个契机，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦想，下意识的拿起酒杯抿了一口，眼神却没有离开伊万·布拉金斯基的身体。  
“伊万！你要喝什么！”坐在包厢那端的王耀和阿尔弗雷德招呼伊万过去点酒。伊万笑着答应了，站起身，绕过弗朗西斯和亚瑟的身体凑到他们那边。酒吧里的光线暧昧得很，弗朗西斯盯着伊万的背影，只看到他凸出的脊背上飘过一片紫绿蓝黄红，又有一片亮闪闪的光板自上而下的盖了过去。弗朗西斯揉揉眼再看，却还是只看到那个穿白色T恤、黑色裤子的家伙，一边没轻没重的拍着阿尔弗雷德的背一边和王耀打过招呼，剥开一根不知道从哪里顺过来的棒棒糖塞进嘴里，咯吱咯吱的咬。  
“我先上个厕所。”他说，拉开包厢门走了。  
“那哥哥我也去一下。”弗朗西斯说，起身跟在他身后。

此时此刻弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦无比庆幸他们今日订的这家酒吧是多么偏僻、多么名不经传，哪怕这层楼里只有一间厕所而且是最容易藏污纳垢的坐便器式都消除不了他对这里的好感。他绕过走廊，一眼就看到伊万倚在厕所门边嘬了一口棒棒糖，粉红色的糖块儿在他唇边裹起一层水光，弗朗西斯几乎都要听见糖与唇分离时发出的声音了。  
他居然还是个草莓控。弗朗西斯自言自语道，三步并作两步走过去，在伊万发现他时按住他握在厕所门把儿上的手，攥紧。  
果然是草莓味的——这是弗朗西斯的第一个念头，在伊万凑过来找他索吻时他脑海中连半点犹豫的想法都不曾产生过。伊万的唇湿而软，带着先前喝过的伏特加的香气，还有廉价的草莓香精味和糖分在唾液里酵解时的些许酸味。这就是今晚他们之间的第一个吻，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦想，和伊万分开片刻后又意犹未尽的按着他的后颈继续亲了他一会儿。  
“万尼亚，万涅奇卡……”弗朗西斯笑着。“你脑子里想着什么，哥哥我还能不知道么？”  
“知道的话还不赶紧做吗？”  
这就是那契机了，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦眼看着伊万·布拉金斯基将棒棒糖裹进糖纸揣进口袋里，兴奋的同时又仿佛有一块大石头在心中落了地：这少年为他而来，除此之外再无其他人，还有什么能比这样的言语更能撩拨弗朗西斯的心的呢。  
“做。”这大概是弗朗西斯这辈子做得最快的回答了“我们去哪里？”  
“你说呢？”伊万莞尔一笑，拉着弗朗西斯的手推开洗手间的门。

洗手间的光线竟然比外面的还要更昏暗些，湿润的柠檬味空气清新剂的味道挑拨着鼻窦，总让人有想要打喷嚏的冲动。弗朗西斯吸了吸鼻子锁好门，按下马桶盖让伊万坐在上面，冲着自己已经隆起的下腹抬了抬下巴。“先和它打个招呼吧。”他说，故意当着伊万的面慢条斯理的解着腰带。在这狭小的隔间中伊万的鼻尖几乎要碰在弗朗西斯的手背上。他眨了眨眼睛盯着弗朗西斯的动作，只觉得所有的血液都在往脑门上冲，面前人动作也仿佛被放慢了数万倍似的——松开的腰带、解下的拉链、黑色的内裤，一帧一帧从他眼前扫过去。等这些画面都结束后，弗朗西斯的阴茎便像一杆标枪似的直直的伫立在他的视野里，让他神志恍惚、脑袋发晕。  
“张开嘴。”弗朗西斯低声说着，腾出手来拍了拍伊万的脸颊。他已经感受到伊万微弱的鼻息呵在他下腹上，骚得他鼠蹊发麻，这兴奋的感觉太不寻常，再多等下去，弗朗西斯可拿不准他能撑到什么时候。“快点。”  
“嗯。”伊万轻轻应着，伸出舌头润了一下唇，张开嘴将弗朗西斯的性器含进去。

弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦回想起自己曾经在哪个网页上看过，说男性被口交时的快感是随时间递减的，不足以产生让他们射精的快感——全都是鬼扯！他仰起头无声的骂道，喟叹一声，在伊万试图抬起头来找他索吻时重重的压着他的后脑勺把他按回去，前后挪动腰肢去操他的嘴。“操！”他咬着牙关低喘着，扒开伊万的额发去看他的脸，看他满是唾液的唇角和因为窒息而发红的眼眶——这家伙还惦记着吧台那边的家伙们，一边尽他所能的蠕动舌头讨好弗朗西斯一边把手伸进他的裤裆里去摸他的阴囊，深色的肉袋沉甸甸的，被伊万的几根手指撩拨得越发的烫。KTV音响里的重低音一如他俩的心跳般震得他们胸膛嗡嗡作响，弗朗西斯闭上眼，用指腹与屌一并感受伊万带来的快感，他感受到伊万的手指划过会阴处，冰凉的软肉在那块地方一揉一摁，再顺着大腿内侧攀到他的小腹上——  
操。弗朗西斯想，粗喘着将阴茎从伊万嘴中拔出来，按在他的脸上磨蹭，不多一会儿就射了。  
“咳、咳咳！”伊万用力咳嗽两声，皱起眉头将眼睛闭上。弗朗西斯的精液又多又浓，挂在他额角与睫毛上，叫他眼前一大片白茫茫的景象。他愤懑的瞪了弗朗西斯一眼，用手指刮下那些黏糊糊的玩意儿塞进嘴中吮吸，毫不顾忌这种画面于弗朗西斯而言有多么大的冲击力。  
“你今晚可别想跟哥哥我接吻了，万尼亚。”  
弗朗西斯盯着伊万的脸低低的笑，高潮射精让他的声音变的沙哑许多。他已经注意到伊万另一只放在自己裆下的手，恍如一只硕大的白色蜘蛛：蜘蛛在黑色的布料上蠕动它的腿，一下，两下，三下，在精液的气息蔓延开来时跃跃欲试。  
“弗朗舍得吗？”  
伊万的声音闷闷的。他抬起头，张开嘴，为弗朗西斯展示他含在嘴里的精液。那些白糊糊的玩意儿让弗朗西斯肠胃翻滚，却又不得不诚实的再次兴奋起来。他没有说话，看到伊万闭上嘴咕嘟一声将它们吞下肚，再俯身贴在自己身下，将龟头上残余的精液一一嗦去。“弗朗的精液好苦啊。”  
“可万尼亚吃得很开心呢……”弗朗西斯不以为然。他在伊万疑惑的眼神中穿好裤子，按住他的肩膀叫他靠在马桶的水箱上，顺着他大腿外侧摸了上去。“万尼亚上面吃过了，下面也该饿了吧？”弗朗西斯意味深长的盯着伊万的眼睛。或许是因为裤子的原因，触手所及之处都泛着凉意，可即便是这样的温度也依旧让弗朗西斯不合时宜的心生欢喜。他用左手包裹住伊万的膝盖缓慢的揉了揉，再一路往上，探到他大腿内侧去。这时弗朗西斯的视线便不再粘着伊万的脸了。他望向伊万胯部处勃起的位置，解开拉链将手伸进去，却没有摸到自己想象中的东西——一块倒三角状的布料包裹着伊万的阴茎，却没有像普通内裤一样护着他的屁股，只有两条带子似的东西顺着臀瓣两侧勒住了，扣在腰部的松紧带上。“这是什么啊？”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦不由得笑出了声，他拽着伊万的裤子褪下去，果不其然，一切正如他想象的那般“丁字裤？”他问。“对啊。”伊万哧哧笑着回答他，一边踢开左腿处的裤筒一边将右手搭载下腹处那块聊胜于无的布料上，握着他自己的阴茎自慰。“嗯……弗朗……”他哼哼着，舔了舔干涩的唇“你想要我吗？”  
“想。”对方摆明了是要撩拨自己，想通了这一点后弗朗西斯的欲求反倒冷却了些。他沉思片刻，拽起伊万的T恤下摆塞进他的嘴里，要他咬着那片布料仰起头来。“我想你先射出来给我看。”

性爱本身应该也是个会让人上瘾的东西吧。弗朗西斯胡思乱想着，靠住背后的门欣赏眼前伊万这具活色生香的身体——他的阴茎正直直的在空气中挺着，尺寸还不算小，龟头因为被不断地撸动而变得湿漉漉的。除却丁字裤这件事以外，让弗朗西斯更加惊讶的是伊万居然把阴毛剃光了，此时这根光秃秃的阴茎在他眼中显得有些可笑。而伊万·布拉金斯基本人对此却似乎没有丝毫不适：他快要射了，他的胸膛正因为喘息而急促的一起一伏，小腹也绷得紧紧地。这具身体有什么不好的么？反正弗朗西斯是想不出来的。他的眼神像一双手，抚过伊万大张开来的腿和腰侧，又去揉他的胸膛和那早就充血硬起的乳头，他要用指甲把这两颗粉红色的肉粒掐住磨蹭再狠狠地按进乳晕里。而可怜的伊万对此类狂想浑然不觉。他在呻吟，在颤抖，在喉咙中憋出一声又一声沉默的尖啸——  
终于射了。这是伊万唯一的想法。他欢愉的皱着眉头，急促的喘息几声，身体软得几乎要从坐便器上滑到地下去。在弗朗西斯面前他懒得支撑，也支撑不了多久。伊万迷迷糊糊的想着，扬起头来去看弗朗西斯。男人在一片青灰色的光雾中眯着眼睛看了回来，他的目光突然让伊万害怕起来。  
“不会吧……”伊万怔怔的呢喃着，无可奈何的发出一声苦笑，他口中衔着的衣角便在他说出这句话时滑了下去，盖在他射在小腹处的一滩精液上。  
“怎么？”弗朗西斯反问道。  
“已经耽搁很久了，还是先回去吧？”  
伊万尴尬的扯出一个笑容来，直起身，试图忽略弗朗西斯下腹处重新充血勃起的性器。可弗朗西斯偏偏不如他所愿。他把伊万按回去，将他射在身上的精液拢在掌心做润滑，然后分开他的腿，试探般的揉摁他的括约肌。  
“别……嗯，我、我没带套过来……”伊万的声音有些颤抖，他不安地攥住弗朗西斯的肩膀，却没能阻止住他的手。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的手指轻轻刮骚着小穴，左右摇晃着扒开穴肉往里面钻，不一会儿便塞进一根指节。“管他的。”弗朗西斯不耐烦道，按住伊万的大腿根部抽送手指将精液往他体内送。刚射过的身体还没有恢复到易感状态，伊万也明白与其和弗朗西斯争辩还不如尽快将他的问题解决掉，故而也只好配合着他的动作深呼吸放松身体，间或哼哼两声，说弗朗西斯弄疼了他。  
一时间两人竟都没有再继续说话了，沉默在这间屋子里有如决堤的海水，他们举手投足间挥开的尽是静谧而柔软的波澜。在那里，爱人间缠绵又暧昧的情话与低语化作深海中丑陋的鱼，两人稍一动作便四下逃窜。伊万在弗朗西斯俯身过来时抱住他的头，没轻没重地往下压，让自己的唇齿跟弗朗西斯的碰在一块儿。他吻过弗朗西斯的上唇后又抿着他的下唇轻轻吮吸，偶尔发出些暧昧的声响，然后舔舐，啃咬，活像只闭着眼寻奶吃的猫崽儿。“你真是醉的不轻呢，万尼亚。”弗朗西斯贴着伊万的唇轻声说着，吻了吻他露在衣领外的小半块皮肤。他抽出手指，拍拍伊万的屁股叫他转过身去。  
“快点……他们在等我们呢。”时间的流逝让伊万不由得焦虑起来，自这件事开始他就总控制不住的想起包厢中的那几位朋友，殊不知这句话戳中了弗朗西斯的怒点。“是么？哥哥我倒要让你看看我快不快。”没有几个男人愿意被说“快”的，弗朗西斯冷笑一声，扶着阴茎贴在伊万的臀缝处蹭蹭，龟头对准还沾着精液的小穴，用力顶了进去。  
“怎么样？你看，全都进去了。”  
深处的肠肉紧紧绞着弗朗西斯的性器，快感从尾椎一路爬升到后脑勺，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦双手按着伊万的臀肉，像对待女人的胸脯似的将它们往里面挤挤又扒开，穴肉死死咬着柱身的场面让他情趣高涨。然而伊万·布拉金斯基可就觉得苦了，精液的效果远比不上专业的润滑剂，弗朗西斯饥色的行为更是疼狠了他。疼痛与快感伴随着弗朗西斯的每一次插入在他脑海中横冲直撞，接二连三的刺激竟让他也不知不觉的硬了。他抿着唇，在弗朗西斯撞到敏感带时发出一声长长的哼鸣，将自己发烫的额头贴在洗手间冰冷的大理石墙壁上。  
想要进得更深，就得强行让肉壁扩大之后再插进去，让它习惯，让它牢牢记住性器的形状。弗朗西斯秉承着这样的想法一下一下的操进去，再在伊万忍不住要叫出声音时用力捂住他的嘴，逼他将呻吟声压进腹中。酒吧中从不缺少舞曲，可他还是觉得伊万太吵，不然为什么这家伙的每一次喘息都令他兴奋，像一根针扎在他的心尖上？“呜……弗朗……”伊万快受不了了，他抓着弗朗西斯的手张开嘴去舔他的手掌，湿润的软肉在他中指与无名指的间隙中从左滑到右，咸味和男士香水的气息在他舌尖弥漫开来——伊万不喜欢这种匆匆了事的性爱，偷情的快感纵然强烈却不够持久。他感受到弗朗西斯正撩起他的衣服去亲吻他的脊背，嘴唇摩擦过皮肤时那悉悉索索的痒意竟让他颤抖起来。‘他是有多兴奋啊。’伊万想，伸手往自己下腹探去，握住那根已经硬的不行的性器重重的揉了几下。他攥起拳头从龟头撸到柱身最底端，摸索着往后探，直摸到自己与弗朗西斯的结合处，已经被阴茎撑开变得光滑的括约肌外满是湿漉漉的液体，顺着他的手指和大腿往下流去。或许是喝过酒的缘故，伊万觉得今天的感官格外敏锐，做爱时体会到的快感也格外的多。然而弗朗西斯是不会知道这些的，他只感觉伊万的身体很烫，里外都是如此，屁股也绞得很紧。他拽着伊万的胳膊往里面狠命撞了几回，弄出一片淫靡的啪啪声响，回回都操到能让伊万觉得舒服的点上。  
“嗯啊啊……！”  
快感危如累卵。伊万·布拉金斯基在自慰的那只手上加了点力道。在弗朗西斯某次深入时他颤抖着喘息一声，拉着弗朗西斯在屁股上乱摸乱捏的手往前拽，放在他右侧的乳头上——那是他的敏感带之一。于是弗朗西斯便毫不客气的捏住那硬挺着的粉红色肉粒掐揉碾捏，发泄方才所意淫过的一切，换得伊万几声急促的尖叫。  
他快要射了，他快要射了。弗朗西斯的脑海里盘旋着这个念头。他咬着牙关按耐住在伊万身上留下痕迹的冲动，又狠又快的用他胯下即将爆炸的阴茎操干伊万的小穴，终于把他折腾到射出来——几股白色的精液射到了马桶盖上，伊万享受高潮时的疲软模样让弗朗西斯受用极了。他直起身子，挺胯将本就深埋在伊万身体里的阴茎往里面重重顶上几次，满满当当的射在他小穴里面。

走廊里，王耀苦恼的挠了挠后脑勺，顺着墙上的标识寻找回包厢的路。伊万·布拉金斯基和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦已经离开快半个钟头了，说是去上厕所，可厕所里却连半个人影儿都没有。“真是……这两个人在搞什么鬼？”王耀嘀咕一声，穿过走廊，刚好碰到正往包厢走去的弗朗西斯和伊万。两人手上拎着不少塑料袋，慢慢悠悠的往回赶。  
“哎！布拉金斯基，波诺弗瓦。”伊万扯开嗓子喊了声，几步跑到他们身边，帮他们拎过两三个袋子。“你们买吃的去啦？”  
“是啊，哥哥我和万尼亚到外面去买了点零食回来。”弗朗西斯笑着回应道，冲着伊万抬了抬下巴。“东西可都是万尼亚买单的。”  
“哎呀哎呀，这么客气做什么。”王耀笑嘻嘻的拍了一下伊万的背。“还麻烦你们到外面跑一趟。”  
似乎是手上的东西太重，伊万被王耀拍得身形一晃，旋即微笑起来。“说到这个，耀可不可以解释一下为什么这间酒吧里的东西这么贵呢？”  
“我怎么可能知道。”王耀板着脸摇头摇头再摇头。  
包厢到了。王耀走在前面，用背顶开门，让伊万1布拉金斯基和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦走进去，关门落座。  
谁都没有注意那片落在包厢门口的粉色糖纸。


	5. Day 5: Public Sex

Day 5: Public Sex  
Cp: 米露

此时此刻，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯把所发生的一切全部归咎在伊万·布拉金斯基身上。  
没错。哪怕下一秒乘警就要冲进来、扭住他的胳膊、把他正插在伊万屁股里的那根屌拔出来再带走他俩，他也要毫不犹豫的喊出这句话：“Hero是无辜的！请您务必要相信……警察先生——！”  
是伊万先诱惑他做的——在经历过一整天的疲惫后突然来自己公司拜访的情人与在地铁排队买地铁票时不经意间勾在一起的手，这两件事与地铁高峰期一并造就了先前的状况。当人流违背阿尔弗雷德的意愿将他不断往伊万身上挤时，对方的脸色明显玩味起来。他转过身去，面对那扇几乎永远都不会开启的右侧车门，故意左右摇着臀部去蹭阿尔弗雷德的小腹。  
“……你在搞什么鬼。”阿尔弗雷德问，他想抽身离开，身体却不由自主地和伊万的贴到一块儿去。他将手搭在伊万的腰侧——不是刻意的，真的是没有其他地方可以放了——小腹随着列车行驶时的震动一下一下的撞着伊万的屁股，就连那根被伊万撩拨到半勃起的阴茎都自然而然的卡进他的臀缝中。  
真是做得多了连那玩意儿都知道路了。阿尔弗雷德在心中默默吐槽一句，接踵而至的大站让车厢内更加拥挤，也让他离伊万更近了。阿尔弗雷德贴在伊万耳边，听见他絮乱而急促的呼吸声，甚至察觉到他的身体正因为在公共场合不合时宜的勃起而兴奋地颤抖着。“我想做……”伊万说，转过头来时几乎要和阿尔弗雷德的唇蹭在一起。“我已经扩张过了……”  
原来是这样啊。  
回忆结束。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯抬起头看了一圈，见没有人注意到他俩的小动作，便伸手去扒伊万的围巾，在他肩膀上狠狠地咬了一下。  
这真是太刺激了——阿尔弗雷德的阴茎正插在伊万的后穴里，深到他的阴囊都贴在伊万的臀肉上摩擦，站立的姿势使得伊万的肠肉又热又紧，让阿尔弗雷德恨不得掐着伊万的腰一口气操个爽。感谢发明夹克衫和运动裤的人。阿尔弗雷德在心里默念道，极尽所能的用他的屌折腾伊万，看着这原本肆意妄为的家伙被他操得想要叫出来却做不到、只能像只猫崽似的抿紧嘴巴呜呜呜呜。在他们背后是络绎不绝的乘客：西装革履的中年男子，低头用手机给朋友发消息的高中生，背着旅行包的外国人。当列车驶出隧道时他们一并朝窗外看去，试图从人群的缝隙中窥见城市夜晚一星半点的风景，殊不知这样的视线在经过车窗反射后统统汇聚到伊万·布拉金斯基的身体上——至少他是这么认为的——让伊万努力把持着表情的同时也更加兴奋了：“阿尔弗……快……”他难耐地督促着，伸出一只手撑在那扇车门上，留下一个汗津津的掌印来。阿尔弗雷德偷偷探到他下腹去一摸，发现他的阴茎已经兴奋到完全勃起的地步，湿漉漉的龟头将内裤都洇湿了一小片，随着他的动作一下一下的撞在车门上。  
“列车前方到站是……”  
“抓紧，站稳。”阿尔弗雷德抬头看了一眼行驶路线图，在伊万的腰上捏了一把。“别叫得跟个婊子似的。”  
伊万·布拉金斯基点点头，看着玻璃车窗上阿尔弗雷德的倒影笑了笑。列车外闪过一丛又一丛灯光，把他的眼睛映得好看极了。  
“The next stop is...”  
列车行驶速度似乎加快了，车厢里的人也跟着踉跄起来。西装革履的中年男子看了一眼劳力士金色腕表，操着一口南方口音接起一通电话；女高中生嫌恶的瞥了他一眼，从衣兜里摸出耳机线戴上，点开名为“绿川 光のカムセット”的文件夹；几个老外凑在车厢一角聊天，声音越来越大，甚至开始手舞足蹈的比划起什么东西来。廉价香水味、护手霜味、汗味、皮革味，各种语言的聊天声、耳机里泄露出的摇滚乐声、列车与铁轨的摩擦声——一切都热闹得恰到好处，没有人注意到那两个不分时间性别场合阐述爱意的家伙。阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯在他能移动的范围内狠狠地操、用力的操，他无法低头，便只能在脑海中描绘出一副将阴茎整个拔出穴口再全部插进去的淫糜场景，然而伊万·布拉金斯基却清楚的体会到阿尔弗雷德不过是在他身体里深入浅出而已。但这也已经足够了。他迫切地隔着裤子安抚自己的阴茎，扶着柱身将龟头按在车门的一处凸起上不断磨蹭，冰凉的金属触感透过两层布料让他狠狠打了个哆嗦。  
“……”  
啊，真的好想叫出来。  
扒在车门上的那只手抽搐了一下。伊万·布拉金斯基胡思乱想着，咬紧牙关绷着小腹，最终在阿尔弗雷德一次深入中仓促地射在自己的内裤里。  
又是一个大站。车厢里的人群鱼贯而出，在自动扶梯旁聚成一滩。阿尔弗雷德和伊万赶在下一批人挤进电车前抢到了两个座位。他们坐在一块儿，不约而同的交叠双腿，又在意识到这一点时噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
没有人看见他们做了什么，没有人闻出精液的气味，没有人知道这个白头发的斯拉夫人的裤裆中正兜着一汪精液，湿热粘稠，从阴囊流到会阴处，也从小穴里流到股沟上。  
伊万·布拉金斯基舔了舔干涩的唇，轻轻磨蹭着双腿，让精液均匀的涂在大腿根部。湿漉漉的触感撩拨着他敏感的大腿内侧的同时也逐渐唤起他对先前那场性爱的回忆。他转过头望着阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，对方显然还有些后怕，只和他对视片刻便低下头回复微信消息去了。  
……真的没有人发现吗？  
伊万·布拉金斯基如是想，摸了摸自己的鼻梁。


	6. Day 6: Sex in Certain Weather

Day 6: Sex in Certain Weather  
Cp: 仏露

下雪了。  
这就是弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦睁开眼时的第一个念头。他把脑袋往右边偏过去，透过薄薄的纱帘窥视窗外细细密密的鹅毛大雪——天色还未全亮，路灯也兢兢业业的工作着，灰绿色的光线投射进房间里来，像一滩融化的香草冰淇淋流淌在深褐色的实木地板上。  
身旁的枕头还遗留着温度——还没等弗朗西斯反应过来，伊万·布拉金斯基就呼啦一下掀开被子钻了出来。他模模糊糊的笑着，张开双腿趴在他身上，俯身与弗朗西斯接了一个轻柔而绵长的吻，长到足以让弗朗西斯从昏昏欲睡的怠倦中挣脱出来。  
“我想做……”伊万说，稍稍离开弗朗西斯的唇看了他一眼，复又与他亲了好一会儿。“你呢？”  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦知道的是，当伊万·布拉金斯基说他想做时，通常意味着他已经将准备工作都做完了——这就是一件没得选择的事。波诺弗瓦先生心里清楚得很。可惜现在他困得连颇有微词的念头都生不出来。“……我不知道。”他答，伊万的小腹正与他的紧紧贴在一块儿，他晨勃的性器也不可避免的撞到了伊万·布拉金斯基的阴茎。“或许还要一会儿……”  
弗朗西斯是真的很想再好好睡一会儿的，可他面对的是一位从来不按常理出牌的情人。在气氛恰当时他十分可爱、令人侧目，从灵魂到肉体都让弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦痴迷不已；而在另一些场合伊万又让弗朗西斯气得哭笑不得，恨不得立即好好教训他一顿。就比如现在，伊万皱着眉头盯着弗朗西斯看了好一会儿，在弗朗西斯以为他同意放自己去睡了的时候钻到他两腿之间去，咬住他的睡裤往下扯。  
“唔……你要做什么？”弗朗西斯在半梦半醒中打了个激灵，垂头往身下看去。  
“哼。”伊万·布拉金斯基没说话，一边盯着弗朗西斯的双眼一边在自己掌心上舔了三四次，握住弗朗西斯温热的性器帮他做手活。  
“咝——”这回弗朗西斯不醒也由不得他了。他用手肘撑着床垫支起上半身来，却被伊万微笑着以一根食指点着左肩按了回去。他垂下眼，在低血糖带来的眩晕感中看到伊万·布拉金斯基跨坐在他小腹上——赤裸裸的，一丝不挂——臀肉贴着他的屌前后摩擦。  
“睡你的吧。”伊万嗤笑一声说道，伸出舌头舔了舔唇角。他单手撑在弗朗西斯的小腹上抬起臀部，将另一只手背到身后去扶着他被撸到硬起的性器，姿势的限制让伊万行动得颇为艰辛，但他最终还是成功的让龟头抵在被扩张过的括约肌上，并施了点力气往下坐——“就当是我……嗯……在、在用屁股强奸你。”他断断续续的说着狠话，因为不小心弄痛了自己而轻轻地哼了一声，旋即又皱着眉头深呼吸着放松自己，努力将弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的性器往身体里吞。  
凌晨六点，路灯停止工作了。可它们橙黄色的灯光却没有因此消散。那灯光将弗朗西斯左侧的一面墙映衬成某种难以名状的、鲜艳而刺眼的色泽，而那些雪花也配合的投以深灰色的阴影，絮絮落落从上到下，自天花板飘洒到那堵墙壁里。在这冬日的清晨里房间内的空气像一罐被熬得过干的果酱，满满当当的堵在伊万·布拉金斯基和弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的鼻子与口腔里，仿佛他们吸进肺中的不是氧气、而是某种黏糊糊的流质。弗朗西斯躺在床上，他的手脚正因为缺少保暖措施而冷冰冰的，可他却觉得自己热得很。在伊万沉下腰来时他猛地将自己的胯往上送，换得对方一声长长的叫唤：“疼……”伊万皱着眉头小声嚷嚷着，被弗朗西斯按着腰重重的操了几下。“嗯啊……”过多的刺激让他忍不住叫出声音来。伊万抓着弗朗西斯的手努力保持平衡，在弗朗西斯插又一次插进来时握住自己的阴茎自慰。  
这也算是一道不错的风景，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦忍不住想，不合时宜的注意到伊万身上的雪的影子。不同于投射在墙壁上的，那些黑色的色块在经过伊万的身体时好似被溪流冲离岸边的草叶，流过他的肩膀、胸膛、手臂、小腹和大腿，于不经意间衬托出情人姣好的身体轮廓来。“唔……弗朗……”他听见伊万的声音，软绵绵地叫着他的名字。  
“我在。”  
于是弗朗西斯就这么回答了。他伸手勾着伊万的脖子把他按下来接吻，用拇指抚过他滚热的脸颊。“呼……”伊万贴着弗朗西斯的唇碾压辗转，呼吸急促而絮乱。他闭着眼睛享受体内的激素狂欢，因为弗朗西斯一连串迫切的深入而无法自持的扬起头来呻吟，又在他放缓速度时将脸埋进他肩膀里。他听见情人粗重的呼吸声，察觉到弗朗西斯冒出胡渣的下巴蹭过他的下颌、在他耳后留下一个吻。  
‘啊……好棒……太舒服了……’  
伊万·布拉金斯基想着，张开嘴重重地咬在弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的肩膀上。  
雪还在下，墙上的光却在不知不觉间消失了，一如床垫摇晃的声音与润滑剂被挤压摩擦时发出的咕啾声一并逝去了一样。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦将自己的阴茎从伊万·布拉金斯基身体里抽出来自慰，最终射在伊万的大腿根部、后腰和臀缝里。而直到那时他才察觉到伊万也射过了：几股白色的精液被射在两人小腹之间，在不断挤压涂抹中成为一大片湿漉漉粘乎乎的玩意儿。  
好在一切都能用几张餐巾纸处理干净。弗朗西斯这么想着，草草清理了自己和伊万的身体，把已经被踢到地板上的被子捞回来。  
一切都回到了两人做爱之前的模样。天还是暗着的，雪似乎有越下越大的势头，反倒是熄灭的路灯让弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦更加昏昏欲睡了。他闭上眼睛，任思维被睡意冲散、变得乱七八糟，突然感觉到身下的床垫摇晃了一下。  
一阵暖烘烘的呼吸喷洒过来，伊万·布拉金斯基在他脸颊上轻轻吻了吻，又静悄悄的躺了回去。  
‘啊……已经来不及了。’  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦漫无边际的想着。他太困了，困到无暇去给伊万·布拉金斯基一个拥抱、一个吻，亦或是一句表达自己有多么爱他的话。  
身旁的动静越来越小了。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦在越渐浓重的黑暗里沉沉地叹出一口气，终于睡过去了。


	7. Day 7: Phone Sex

Day 7: Phone Sex  
Cp: 仏露

伊万·布拉金斯基花了不少时间去把胯下竖着的那根假屌全部吞进身体里。  
“啊……”  
“舒服么？”弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的声音从听筒那端传来。“顶到哪里了？”  
“好深……”  
该死，伊万·布拉金斯基想，在疯狂的欲流中不由自主地撑着床垫上下起伏身体。他爱极了弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦性欲高涨时慵懒性感的嗓音，更别提这声音正真真切切的响在他耳边——音量50%，尖锐的电流音根本无法打扰伊万去欣赏弗朗西斯沙哑的声线。  
“你在动？”  
“……嗯。”  
“幅度大么？”  
“不、不知道……啊……”  
“把手机放到底下去，让哥哥我听听看。”  
……弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦你这个老变态！  
伊万在心中骂道，抓起摆在枕头上的手机放在大腿旁边，再次用力坐了下去。  
“嗯……呼……嗯嗯……”  
“快一点。”  
“嗯啊——”  
有时伊万真是恨极了弗朗西斯在语音性爱时那些没完没了的要求，可他又无法拒绝弗朗西斯。当他的声音响在耳边时，伊万便仿佛要飞上万米高空、坠落在一吨多重的棉花堆成的山上。他听从弗朗西斯的摆布，任由弗朗西斯要求他做出各种各样下流淫荡的姿势、按捺快感或撩拨欲求，“被弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦先生聆听着自慰”的事实不仅没有抑制他的性趣，反倒让他更加敏感，只要稍稍挑逗一下自己就兴奋得无以复加。就像现在，伊万·布拉金斯基蜷起双腿分开在身侧，机械地重复着抬起屁股再下沉的动作，让那根足有20cm长3cm粗的假阴茎在他屁股里上下杵捣，让涨大的塑胶龟头在里面顶着结肠，而满是青筋的柱身则贴着前列腺和膀胱不断磨蹭。  
这是弗朗西斯送给他的礼物之一，伊万回想起拆开包装盒时的羞愧感竟然兴奋得不行。他低下头，在手机屏幕蓝白色的闪光中看到自己可怜的、被套在避孕套里的阴茎：它充血涨立成深红色，龟头上因为前列腺处的快感而渗出不少液体，一下一下的随着他的动作磕在床单上。伊万甚至感觉有什么东西正从他小穴中顺着屁股里那根假屌往下流。他背过手去摸小穴和假阴茎的结合处，用触觉去感受他的括约肌在假屌拔出去时死死地咬着那被体温捂得温热的塑胶体，还有坐下去时被挤出体外的又黏又热的润滑剂。  
“啊……嗯嗯……”  
大腿内侧酸得厉害，小腹里像是有一团火在烧，然而身体上的疲惫并不能阻碍精神对快感的渴求。伊万又一次跌坐下去，龟头沟壑处蹭过敏感带时他差点尖叫着射了出来。他仰起头喘息，迫切地晃着屁股让假阴茎在小穴里面前后搅动，让会阴蹭在干燥粗糙的床单上。“呜……不行了……”伊万努力用手臂代替已经动得麻木了的双腿，自紧抿着的双唇中泄露出一声又一声难耐的尖啸。  
“射吧。”  
此刻弗朗西斯的声音对伊万来说和一针兴奋剂没什么两样。伊万得到弗朗西斯的许可，立即抓起一旁被冷落许久的假阴茎的遥控器。他吞了吞口水，既期待又后怕地将扔在颤抖着的拇指挪到显示【震动】字符的开关上，狠狠一按——  
“嗯啊啊啊啊——！”  
仿佛有一根钉子钉在自己小腹里一般，伊万再也按捺不下呻吟声，事实上他除了绷着屁股往下坐好让假屌进得更深之外什么都做不了。他一声接着一声的浪叫，兴奋得不知所措，甚至连自己射出来了都没有意识到。  
避孕套里兜着的精液又浓又多。伊万关掉震动，褪下避孕套打了个结扔到垃圾桶中，伏下身体趴在枕头上休息了好一会儿，这才翘起臀部捏着假阳具的尾端把它拽出来。塑胶龟头蹭过敏感带时产生的酥麻感依旧明显，伊万·布拉金斯基下意识的颤抖了一下，把假阳具上的避孕套一并摘下来扔到垃圾桶里，再抽出一张湿巾纸将它从上到下擦拭一遍，塞进床头柜的抽屉里侧藏好。  
卧室外空荡荡的，没有半点声响。伊万清理干净假阳具后又去清理自己的身体。他用抽纸擦干净股间与大腿内侧的润滑液，再伸出食指探进刚被某个大家伙疼爱过还无法正常合拢的小穴里，把残留在身体里的润滑剂刮出来。  
电话那端已经很久都没有声音了，然而通话并没有结束。伊万·布拉金斯基穿好衣服，将抽纸湿巾纸润滑剂物归原处，再从书桌那儿拿了耳机过来。他侧躺着，只觉得整个人都是软的，像一朵云一样飘飘悠悠的浮在天上。  
或许自己应该和弗朗西斯多聊一会儿。伊万·布拉金斯基如是想，将被子拢入腿间夹着，有一搭没一搭的跟弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦聊起天来。


	8. Day 8: Alcohol & Sex

Day 8: Alcohol & Sex  
Cp：仏露

伊万·布拉金斯基又喝醉了。  
说他“又”喝醉了似乎不太恰当——弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦知道伊万·布拉金斯基爱喝酒，也知道他的酒量其实并不好，只不过他喝酒不红脸，醉的时候也冷静得可怕，故而给人一种酒量很好的错觉罢了。  
不过伊万醉到神志不清的模样还是很少见的。弗朗西斯如是想，循着谷歌地图导航找到酒吧门口，推开门——  
“乌拉——！！！！！！！！”  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦看着伊万·布拉金斯基坐在吧台旁一边给阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯灌酒一边笑到摔酒杯的模样，恨不得一头撞死在墙上。  
赶紧走。弗朗西斯抱着这样的念头火速为伊万买了单，连拖带拽的把他拖到停车场去塞进车后座里，开车走人。  
“唔……弗朗……”  
车内充斥着一股玫瑰精油的味道。伊万·布拉金斯基还未从刚刚一番折腾中回过神来，趴在后座上闭着眼睛哼哼唧唧叫唤个不停。弗朗西斯开到半途，从后视镜里瞅了一眼伊万憋得通红的脸，叹了口气，将车停在路边为他买了一瓶水回来，钻到后座去拧开瓶盖送到伊万嘴边。  
伊万迷迷糊糊的盯着弗朗西斯的脸，眨了眨眼睛，突然啪啪两巴掌拍在自己脸上。  
“做什么啊？”弗朗西斯笑了，柔着嗓子揉了揉伊万的脑袋，指尖穿过伊万白色的发丝碰到他的耳廓，那上面的温度烫得弗朗西斯眉头一跳。“喝点水。”他将手覆在伊万的脑后托着他，稍稍倾斜瓶子灌了一点水进去。  
醉了的人大都容易渴，或许在弗朗西斯喂水之前伊万还没有察觉到这一点，然而在矿泉水入口后伊万就咕咚咕咚大口喝了起来。他醉得厉害，有了弗朗西斯的帮助更是变本加厉的松懈下去，最后索性闭上眼睛衔着瓶口一下一下的吮着，连唇下滑落的水珠都懒得去擦，就这么任由它们在下颌处汇聚，淌过喉结与锁骨，渗进衣领里头。  
一瓶500mL的矿泉水很快见了底。弗朗西斯扶着伊万在后座上坐好，抬头喝掉瓶内最后一小口水，拧上瓶盖将空塑料瓶扔进垃圾桶里。他瞥了眼坐在车内不知道在想些什么的伊万，正要关上车门，突然被伊万抓住了手腕。一抬头，伊万·布拉金斯基睁着一双亮晶晶的眸子，笑吟吟的看着他。  
“嘶——”  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦吓得倒抽了一口冷气——卖水的那个小卖部离他们不过十几步远，路灯也黄澄澄的高悬在他们头顶，大庭广众之下伊万竟然就这么凑了过去，贴着他的裆部蹭了几下。“万尼亚！你做什么！”好在时间够晚，周围并没有人注意到他们的动作。弗朗西斯将伊万按回车内，跟着钻进后座关上车门，还没来得及开口训斥就被伊万·布拉金斯基抱了个满怀——扑面而来的青柠香气混在淡淡的朗姆酒味里，还有薄荷清凉的味道，那杯最终让伊万·布拉金斯基理智全无的莫吉托酒让弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦用鼻窦与口腔一并体会它，又在车内逐渐发酵的暧昧气氛中熊熊燃烧起来。  
“弗朗弗朗弗朗弗朗弗朗……”  
伊万眯着眼睛笑得像只狐狸。他圈着弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的脖颈吻他，一边叫着他的名字一边辗转碾压着唇舌加深这个吻。他想和弗朗西斯做爱，每当他察觉到自己喝醉了之后这都会成为他脑海里唯一的想法。在那个酒吧中有不少人试图和他搭讪，但无论是男是女伊万·布拉金斯基都一律拒绝，直到最后那个不知好歹的阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯大摇大摆的坐在他身边，为他点了一杯亚历山大。  
伊万·布拉金斯基盯着那杯酒露出一副皮笑肉不笑的神情。他打了个响指叫来调酒师，点了一杯緑色蚱蜢送给他。这杯嘲讽之作随后成为了他俩拼酒的开端。  
“来吧……”他迫不及待地攀上弗朗西斯的身体，晕晕乎乎的在他胸膛上乱蹭，想要解开他的腰带却又摸到了弗朗西斯的领带上。特基拉日出、白俄罗斯、自由古巴与琴费士在他胃中尖啸着狂欢，让热度伴着血液一圈又一圈的贯穿全身，把大脑里仅剩的一丁点儿是非廉耻挫骨扬灰。  
“呼……这可是你提出来的啊。”  
按捺着心头的火气，弗朗西斯拽着伊万的围巾狠狠吻了他一记，直亲得伊万都快喘不上气了才松开手。他趁伊万·布拉金斯基被亲到手足无力时得出空闲回到驾驶座去，发动车子一踩油门拐上马路，往最近的地下车库驶去。

 

================================================  
下接day20车震【顶锅逃走】


	9. Day 9: Props Play

Day 9: Props Play  
Cp: 仏露

电脑屏幕中的伊万·布拉金斯基拿出了一根香蕉来。  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦不动声色的动了动喉咙，观看者除了他以外无非就是王耀以及阿尔弗雷德那些家伙们——这是一场小小的、无害的战争，是前夜他们背着自己玩过国王游戏后需要付出的代价，只不过这小小的惩罚因为众人宿醉而被延迟了。正如现在，弗朗西斯看着其他黑洞洞的显示屏，知晓另外三人根本没有打开摄像头将其对准自己、好不顾一切地暴露出丑态的打算，就也没有掀开那块盖在摄像头上的方巾。  
“嗯……”  
扬声器中播放着一首暧昧的俄语歌，间接传来一些微不可闻的电流音，伊万轻轻哼哼着，双手捧着一根香蕉来回揉搓。修长的指节在香蕉上抚摸着，食指指尖顺着外侧的纹路滑到顶端后又绕着那黑色的突起处打了几个转，旋即反手握住整根香蕉往下撸。  
弗朗西斯看得倒抽了一口冷气，不禁低下头捂着嘴咳嗽了几下。届时他们之间的关系已经维持了一段时间，但依旧处于未公开状态，哪怕是彼此最亲密的友人也不知道他们间有那一腿。然而此时此刻，当伊万微笑着瞥向摄像头时，弗朗西斯立刻就意识到伊万意有所指。他回想起他们之间为数不多的几次视屏性爱，那时伊万也带着这样的笑，看似漫不经心又美得让人心颤，他懒洋洋的躺在床上，做出的每一个动作、发出的每一个声响都让弗朗西斯疯狂，让他飘飘欲仙浮想联翩，让他不由自主的去联想自己真真切切地和他的万尼亚见面，说话、拥抱、接吻、做爱——当自己的屌操进他小穴里之后，会体验到多么强烈的快感。  
指甲陷入香蕉尾部的皮肤，伊万剥下第一瓣皮，随即时第二瓣、第三瓣、第四瓣，白色的果肉在视屏中模模糊糊看不清楚。他将香蕉对着自己的唇，伸出舌头去舔香蕉的顶端，粉嫩的舌肉贴着香蕉底端左右扫动着，刮下些白色的碎屑。伊万将它们卷进口中去，张开嘴，让果肉顶进唇中，慢慢咬下一小块。  
歌曲达到了高潮部分，低音鼓点震得音响微微震动，然而弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦并不在乎这个。他无意一滞心头冒出来的邪火，干脆解开腰带拉下裤链，掏出自己早就被撩到勃起的阴茎开始自慰。他伸手去够电脑桌那一端放着的抽纸，在伊万将香蕉整根含进嘴中又吐出来时兴奋得无以附加——那根香蕉俨然成了他的阴茎一般。弗朗西斯盯着屏幕，手上的动作也没有停歇，随着伊万的动作越发用力的撸动那根阴茎，有几次甚至弄痛了自己。  
伊万·布拉金斯基咬下一小截香蕉咀嚼，他冲着摄像头眯起眼睛仰起头，为弗朗西斯展示他嘴里裹着的一小片香蕉碎块。  
“呼……”  
弗朗西斯盯着伊万的脸懊恼地呻吟一声，他闭上眼睛开始幻想伊万给他口交，浑身赤裸跪在地上趴在他两腿之间，在耳机里传来的半真半假的喘息声中弗朗西斯仿佛看到了伊万在他胯间上下起伏的头颅——他的脸憋得通红，口腔被自己的阴茎塞得满满的，双眼也因为缺氧而覆盖着薄薄一层泪花，正是这样的幻想让弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦找到了发泄点。他双手按着伊万·布拉金斯基的脑袋，用力挺胯往他嗓子眼儿里撞，直撞得他咳嗽不止也不停下。他的阴茎要在伊万的口腔里搅拌，让他的唾液和自己的体液混合在一起，多到几乎要从他的唇角溢出来、被他的阴囊撞得四处飞溅。  
香蕉还剩下最后一小截。伊万·布拉金斯基抬眼瞅了一下摄像头，笑了笑，将一片香蕉碎屑抹在鼻尖，又用手指勾回嘴里。  
这个家伙——  
在这间书房里弗朗西斯的喘息声又粗又急。他在幻想中抓起伊万的头发迫使他抬头，不断撸动着滑腻的阴茎。而在他胯下的伊万则安静的张着嘴等待，甚至伸出舌头去舔弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦的龟头，让舌尖摩擦渗出前液的马眼——他射了，射的又多又黏稠，第一股精液射在伊万的额头、眉心、鼻梁和右眼处，让他皱着眉头抿了一下唇，余下的则都被他吞进了嘴。  
这高潮太过刺激太过猛烈，有那么两三秒的时间弗朗西斯甚至不知道该说些什么、做些什么，只是静静地伫立在他的性幻想中，看着伊万抿起唇来咕啾一声吞下他的精液，又抓着他刚射过还未完全软下去的阴茎贴在唇上左右磨蹭，让龟头上残留的精液像唇膏一样涂在他的唇上，再伸出舌头将它们尽数舔了个干净。他看着伊万将脸上残留的精液拢进手心，米白色的精液随即被涂在了阴茎上面。伊万·布拉金斯基重新含住龟头，自下而上逐渐将弗朗西斯的性器吞进嘴里，一小滩精液随着他的动作被推挤出来，堆积在他唇外——  
“好了，吃完了。”  
音乐戛然而止，伊万·布拉金斯基的声音如同钩子一般精准地将弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦从性幻想的世界中拖了出来。  
王耀打电话去了，也不知道他是真的有事还是想尽快脱身，总之他离开一阵后撂下一句“我要下线了”就退出了直播间。弗朗西斯与阿尔弗雷德一起心不在焉的夸了伊万一阵，突然收到了来自上司的消息。对方让弗朗西斯去处理一份临时文件。弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦懊恼地揉了揉额角，正思索着该如何取舍，伊万竟也偷偷给他发了一条消息过来。  
万尼亚  
晚上 23：29  
喜欢吗[图片]  
弗朗西斯盯着那张伊万将香蕉整个儿含在嘴中的截图摇了摇头。他点击图片保存到本地，转念一想又突然警觉起来，只好依依不舍的将它删掉。【喜欢】他回复道，关掉手机显示屏，和其他人聊起天来。


End file.
